Mentira piadosa
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Harry y Draco celebran su tercer aniversario de bodas. Harry x Draco, Harco.


Disclaimer: La autora y creadora de Harry Potter es J. K. Rowling; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Harry x Draco, Harco.

Advertencia: Ninguna.

* * *

Eran las tres y media de la tarde, exactamente una hora y media después del fin de turno de Harry en el departamento de aurores. Hacer horas extras se había vuelto algo habitual en su estilo de vida, pero sabía que siempre encontraría consuelo almorzando y descansando junto a su esposo e hijo. No existía nada que ansiase más que aquello durante sus jornadas de trabajo, su familia era el mejor premio, en especial, lo era en este día en particular. Hoy era el tercer aniversario del día de su boda, una fecha para celebrar después de todos aquellos años viviendo una relación secreta.

Harry llegó a la puerta y la abrió esperando ver a su esposo tan contento y complaciente como lo había estado durante el primer aniversario. Por la mañana no se saludaron; James había despertado llorando en medio de la madrugada a la espera de que alguno de sus padres se acercara a cambiar su pañal sucio. Ya que Harry tenía que salir temprano, Draco fue quien lo hizo. Pero James no se sintió satisfecho solamente con el cambio de pañal y lloró cada vez que su padre se aproximaba a la salida de su habitación. Entonces Draco tuvo que permanecer una hora meciendo a James en sus brazos hasta estar seguro de que una vez que lo dejara en su cuna, este no volvería despertar hasta por lo menos cuatro horas después. En conclusión, Draco no durmió bien y Harry no quiso perturbar su sueño antes de partir al ministerio.

Atravesó el pasillo en dirección a la cocina para encontrarse inesperadamente con la espalda desnuda de Draco detrás de la barra de la cocina, el mejor de los presentimientos cruzó por su mente y, con decisión, se aventuró a seguir adelante. Draco giró al sentir su presencia y Harry vio su torso cubierto por un delantal que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Solo eso bastó para que cruzase la barra y tomase a Draco firmemente de la cintura para iniciar una sesión de besos que le devolverían la energía perdida laburando.

Draco lo recibió confundido al inicio, mas no tardó en adaptarse y participar en el roce de lenguas, hasta que Harry se le ocurrió bajar sus manos para seguidamente encontrarse sorpresivamente con la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Draco y, a pesar de que lo creyó desnudo bajo el mandil, eso no lo desalentó a insertar sus manos dentro de la prenda; no obstante, fue empujado súbitamente hacia atrás por las palmas de su esposo.

—No, carajo. Maldito, Potter… si la carne se coció de más… -masculló Draco volviendo a la estufa, cogiendo la espátula y bajando el nivel de la orilla encendida bajo la sartén.

Harry, muy acostumbrado a oír a Draco saludarlo de esa forma tan única y tan suya, y a su gusto por la carne casi cruda, lo abrazó por detrás y repartió caricias sobre su torso cubierto por el delgado material del delantal mientras besaba su nuca. Draco gimió y se removió incómodo, empujando el cuerpo de Harry con un codo, no obstante, su marido no fue capaz de captar su obvia molestia y hundió sus manos por debajo de la tela en busca del botón de sus pantaloncillos cortos. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a frotar su pelvis contra las nalgas de Draco, evidenciando su creciente excitación. La paciencia de Draco llegó a su límite y se giró para golpear a Harry en la cabeza con la espátula aceitada.

—¡Auch!

—¡Te dije que no! ―Draco estuvo a punto de volver a pegarle con la espátula luego de ver una expresión de desconcierto en su marido.

—¿No lo vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué no ves que estoy cocinando? ―Estaba totalmente indignado, lo había tomado por sorpresa y actuaba como si esperase que estuviese siempre dispuesto para él.

—Pero… el delantal… ehm, perdón, yo creí que-

—¿Quieres que repita la pregunta?

—¡Pero solo estás usando un delantal! ―recriminó Harry, como si aquello justificase sus actos.

—¡También llevo pantalones! Me quité la camisa porque James me vomitó encima. Siempre te advierto que no debes de darle más leche de la recomendada en el tarro y esta mañana le diste de más. Deja de pensar con la polla.

—Pero… estaba hambriento —Harry no supo, con exactitud, si se refería a su hijo o a él mismo.

—Ve a revisar su pañal, está en su corral.

Harry estaría muy deprimido de no ser porque recordó que, durante la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde de su segundo aniversario, Draco fingió haberlo olvidado por completo para darle una gran sorpresa con una cena y una espléndida sesión de sexo de postre, ¡incluso había vestido lencería! Y Harry creyó que la cadena que le compró aquella vez resultó barata en comparación a lo que recibió; por ello, esta vez se decidió por un reloj bañado en plata, con sutiles, pero elegantes esmeraldas decorando la parte de caja del mismo.

Luego de revisar el pañal aún limpio de James y jugar un poco con él, Harry volvió a la cocina para poner los platos y servir la comida mientras Draco hacía el aseo y luego entraba al comedor para encender el televisor. Los tres almorzaron juntos, James sobre su silla de bebé lanzando por doquier el contenido de las cucharadas de puré de verduras que Harry acercaba a su boca. Se trataba de una tarde cualquiera en la vida de este par: Draco absorto con el noticiero que se transmitía en la tv y Harry esquivando el puré de James mientras intercalaba vistazos rápidos a su esposo.

Los platos se vaciaron en menos de cuarenta minutos.

Harry aseó a James con paños húmedos y lo devolvió a su corral. Pasó por la cocina y encontró a Draco lavando los platos, entonces decidió que el momento de entregarle su regalo había llegado.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás enterrando su nariz en el espacio que había entre su cabeza y hombro. Aspirando la suave esencia de su pareja, soltó un murmullo casi imperceptible que Draco logró oír claramente.

—Feliz aniversario.

Draco tardó nada más que un segundo en girarse y dos en besar a Harry con fiereza. Harry estaba feliz. Él sabía que Draco jamás podría olvidar aquella fecha y lo acababa de confirmar.

Desde aquel beso hasta lo que restaría del día, Draco volvió a su faceta de esposo amable y complaciente que Harry tanto extrañó.

Ambos se pusieron sus abrigos y colocaron a James dentro de su cochecito para disfrutar del resto de la tarde la cafetería favorita de ambos.

No obstante, poco antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Draco levantó a un James que miraba las luces de la calle maravillado, para meterlo de nuevo en casa mientras olisqueaba su trasero.

—Argh, James… Volviste a ensuciar tu pañal. Voy a cambiarlo rápido —avisó desde el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

—Déjame ayudarte. De hecho, no es como si tuviésemos prisa.

—No, cariño, solo escúchame y permanece allí; yo puedo solo.

Entonces Harry sintió su corazón latir al ritmo de alguien que acaba de correr una maratón, o quizás al de un púber que da su primer beso. Es lo mismo.

Pero sin importar qué, nunca dudará que su matrimonio con Draco fue la mejor elección que pudo tomar jamás. Trabajaría duro para que viniesen muchas otras más fechas para celebrar juntos.

Mientras tanto, Draco trabajaba, a su manera, para que este no fuese el último.

—Mierda, Pansy. Llevo llamándote desde las cuatro. ¿Qué demonios hacías?

— _Buenas tardes, Draco. Tengo una vida que incluye a un esposo, tres preciosas niñas y un empleo ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

—Volví a olvidar mi aniversario de bodas. Necesito que me consigas lencería.

— _¿De nuevo, querido? ¿Y la agenda que te di en navidad? Recuerdo haberme tomado la molestia de señalar la fecha de tu aniversario con letras mayúsculas._

—Sí, bueno, nunca la usé. Necesito que me hagas este favor, juro que te lo pagaré con creces.

— _Entonces… ¿Mucama sugestiva o enfermera sexy?_

—Ninguno. Ve a una tienda de lencería masculina por Merlín. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me apretaron las pantaletas que me trajiste el año pasado.

— _Hum, pero apuesto a que Potter sí lo disfrutó. De todas formas, no conozco ninguna tienda de lencería gay así que decídete de una vez._

—… Quiero el traje que me quite menos dignidad de la que me queda.

— _¿Entonces el de enfermera sexy? Ah, ¿también paso por la cena a ese restaurante? ¿Te gustó la comida que traje la última vez?_

—¡Sí, por favor! Joder, casi lo olvido. Ordena lo que sea y déjalo servido sobre la mesa, como la vez pasada.

— _De acuerdo. No olvides quitar las protecciones de la casa, querido._

—Lo hice antes de llamar. Gracias.

Draco guardó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo y salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta.

—Ehm… ―Harry estaba en frente suyo viéndolo con desconcierto.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y Jamie?

—¡Oh…! Venía para llamarte a la habitación, James está haciendo una gracia, ¡ven rápido!

Entonces ambos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a un Jamie semidormido.

―¿Y qué era lo que estaba hacien…? ―Draco había vuelto a besarlo furiosamente antes de que pudiese terminar su pregunta. Permanecieron unos cuantos segundos así hasta que se separaron y Draco levantó a su hijo en brazos.

―¿Nos vamos? ―dijo saliendo de la habitación y Harry tan embobado por el beso como se encontraba, asintió y siguió a su esposo.

Draco podrá recordar miles de fórmulas y procedimientos para preparar pociones de todo tipo; mas nunca fue bueno para recordar fechas y probablemente nunca lo será. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que no valore su relación con Harry, ni mucho menos que no le de felicidad. Estos tres años han sido los mejores de su vida y con la reciente llegada de James, podría afirmar eso aún más.

Pero la mayoría de las veces mentir no trae nada bueno, como en esta ocasión. Ocasión en la que esta pareja regresó a casa dos o tres minutos antes de que Pansy Parkinson le hiciese un simple encantamiento a la comida para que ésta pudiese mantener su calor, y Harry, al sentir la magia de un intruso en su casa, casi le lanza un imperdonable de no ser porque Draco lo detuvo un par de segundos antes de que terminara de pronunciar la maldición.

Draco explicó el malentendido y a Harry se olvidó de su sentimiento de decepción una vez vio a su esposo usar la lencería nueva.

Por otra parte, Pansy juró no volver hacerle favores a Draco.

Fin.


End file.
